


Feelings, Emotions.

by unscientificantics



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, I like Ryukita ok, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, ah yes my first creation, i goblin, ryukita, yusuke is the one with the Bad Feels yet he doesn't even cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unscientificantics/pseuds/unscientificantics
Summary: Ryuji wonders why Yusuke likes to spend time in his room, even when neither of them really interact in those quiet times together.Yusuke knows he must elaborate truthfully.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakamoto Ryuji
Kudos: 45





	Feelings, Emotions.

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE. A THING. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE, MAN WHO INSPIRED THIS

"Thank you for having me over." Yusuke sighed, taking a seat on the floor while Ryuji sprawled out on his bed. "In all honesty, the dorms were driving me mad." 

"Hey, no problem." The blonde said, watching as his partner laid his sketchbook across his lap, his pencil in hand. "Seriously, I almost never mind if you wanna come over." 

"So you've said. However, I do still feel awkwardness at times... even if I know spending time around you seems inherently good for me." Yusuke admitted. 

"... Whaddaya mean?" Ryuji sat up, looking down at Yusuke, who refused even to meet his eyes. The blue-haired artist knew that at some point he would have to admit to Ryuji that he was more unstable, more broken than he appeared-which considering all his eccentricities, seemed impossible at best. 

And today, he intended to tell him. To make sure that something like this wouldn't come between them in the future, he had to know, sooner than later. 

"Spending time with you, even in the same room, even if we aren't talking... silences some inner voices I wish I did not have." Yusuke said. "Ones that tell me that if I cannot accomplish perfection in my art, that I should harm myself in hope of inspiration... and that if truly, I cannot create things of sheer beauty, if I suffer art block... that I should merely take my own life, as my purpose is nothing if I cannot achieve that." He sighed, finally looking up at Ryuji. "Just being around you helps block those thoughts, those ideas out of my head, and let me concentrate on my work." 

Ryuji looked... stunned, at best. "... Yusuke, babe. How long has THAT been going on?" 

"The thoughts? Or you quelling them?" 

"Well, yeah, both of those!" Worry couldn't help but seep into Ryuji's voice. "That ain't okay, dude!" 

"The thoughts..." Yusuke flipped his sketchbook closed. "Ever since I was younger, maybe ten. They have become more prevalent with age, however. And as for you helping... since we truly started to become friends, and blossom into more." His eyes closed as he reminisced-on the hell his life had been directly before the Phantom Thieves. It was difficult to face, at best. 

However, Ryuji seemed perfectly content to try his best to help, suddenly moving to hug Yusuke from behind. "... C'mere." The athlete muttered, pulling the other close to him. 

"Ryuji, I-" 

"I said c'mere. Listen to me, okay? You've got no right, feelin' like that-'specially not on a regular basis. You're a great artist with a ton of talent, ya got your quirks, but you're just you, dammit-where the hell would we all be if you were gone?!" That shuddering voice, a telltale sign Ryuji was about to burst into tears-Yusuke had only heard it once or twice before, when talking of his father, or of other personal subjects-was all it took for Yusuke to take the other's hand, as Ryuji held it close to the bluenette's torso. 

"... My love... you're getting far too worked up over a simple offhand statement." 

"No I'm not, dammit! Where the hell would I be if I didn't have you?! You're my best friend after Akira, and even more than that to me-and you just casually say that you feel like dying?!" Ryuji buried his face in Yusuke's shoulder, trying to stop the onslaught of tears born from worry. 

Yusuke, gently rubbing his thumb over the back of Ryuji's hand, simply let him cry. The blonde didn't have an emotional outlet that showed in a way other than anger much of the time. And he understood what it was like, to feel ashamed of the tears you were crying-so he simply did not point it out. 

Sniffling, after a few minutes with his face buried in Yusuke, Ryuji moved away. "... Sorry, babe. I just... You dropped a bombshell, an' I've been worried about you for a while, an' I guess it just..." 

"I understand." Yusuke said, as he turned to face his partner. "You were merely worried for my safety and health... I can promise you very little, in all honesty." 

"Don't talk like tha-" 

"I'm not finished." Ryuji stopped speaking, looking away. 

"O-oh." 

"As I was saying, while I can promise you very little, staying in this world alongside you no matter how negative feelings weigh me down? That is something I will guarantee you." Yusuke nodded. 

"... Shit, babe... I think I needed to hear ya say that." 

"And I needed to tell you." 

With that, they drew closer, lips meeting. Yusuke couldn't care less about the negativity his mind harbored, and couldn't care more about the boy he'd fallen for so deeply."


End file.
